


Origins

by MLPMI6



Series: The Undertaker's Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Agender Character, Blind Character, Depression, Family, Genderfluid Character, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Name Changes, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: This is the story, of how the Undertake's family came to be.
Series: The Undertaker's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827508
Kudos: 36





	1. William T. Spears

Taking a deep breath I silently followed the young boy I was tailing into the "Death Woods." It was a tragic place that claimed the lives of many, one that Reapers such as myself knew all too well.

The moon was shining high in the sky lighting our path as we headed deeper and deeper, my stride keeping just enough distance to track that would allow me to avoid actually witnessing the act.

I wasn't exactly squeamish, for the most part, death didn't bother me anymore. I was more or less numb to it. But, this was different. This was a young child, a fifteen-year-old boy, so destroyed, so lost to the world of the living that he was going to end it all.

Hanging. It wasn't the absolute worst way he could have chosen. But if he wasn't lucky, he was only going to suffer.

That was what I was dreading as he started up a rather large oak tree. He was already in pain, he didn't need his suffering to be extended. I rarely ever took cases like this for that exact reason.

Only tonight was different. My mental health had always been a bit of an issue, I was working with the collectors a lot less in recent years. Or perhaps decades, the technicalities didn't really matter. All that mattered was that I was growing increasingly lonely. I had the Earls sure, they were great. But they weren't my family.

That's what I needed, a family. As a reaper, adoption would be fairly easy. Sure we couldn't just go around adopting living muggles. There were things that we did that they wouldn't truly understand, even if we did we had to do it through their system. The reapers wouldn't be covering a muggle adoption, considering the risk involved.

Soon To Bes or Newly Turned, Fledgling angles, Deamonlings, and other magical beings were all fair game. Alabaster had been trying to get me to adopt for years, but Feather Brain didn't understand that it was quite stressful. It was something I had to do on my terms, and as such I was trailing my first hanging victim wince the turn of the century, hoping to convince him to allow me to adopt him.

Letting out a soft sigh I quickly glanced over the record again. William Tanker Spears. Severely abused, beaten by a well of family, sexually by one of the care staff. A fate no child should ever be put through, it was a wonder he managed to survive for as long as he had. My heart was fluttering, tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. he was a victim, there was no doubt that being brought back would hurt him deeply. But that was what an afterlife was. It would likely hurt him either way, silver city or not. Luckily it wasn't too long before a snap sounded, but it was much more sickening then I had been expecting.

Leaving the cover of my tree I was quickly met with the reason, the pour boys body completely ripped from his head. I couldn't seek the validity of his method, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little amazed at the length he had gone to. Decapitation was not something he could have accomplished accidentally. Sighing softly I got to work carefully reaping his soul.

His body was temporarily void of course, but that wouldn't stop the curse from taking effect. All I needed to do was place the head back on the body and it would fix itself right up, save for a scar. Everyone had something that indicated their choice, his would be one of the most impressive in years. rivalled likely only by mine.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I did my job, delicately stitching the wound as the body corrected itself. He deserved to heal quickly, and it was almost second nature to me at that point. Putting bodies back together was second nature at that point, William's pausing to allow me to actually guide it. There were bits that had already scarred terribly, there was no abiding that. I supposed fate realized that my interference would more clearly indicate it wasn't just hanging. His head had actually come clean off.

When I was done the curse finished its work, a faint green glow momentarily rimming his irises. The tragedy of our curse, the loss of eyesight.

Kneeling next to the boy I kept a bit of distance. I didn't want to warry him too much, having a stranger holding him would likely be too much for him to handle right away. As he let out a small moan I smiled, tilting my head as he blinked awake. For a moment he panicked, screaming as he pushed himself up to the tree. His eyes must have caught the glint from my scythe as he did relax a bit rather quickly.

"Are you Death?"

Chucking I shook my head, holding out a pair of thin-framed glasses. Hesitantly he accepted them, blinking a few times as his vision adjusted itself. Is could see his chest relaxing, my own curse having eased up long ago. I would never get my vision back entirely, but having survived as a reaper s long as I had. Not that the job was normally overly dangerous, but there were factors. A few things that could take a reaper out permanently. I was not about to find out what the "life beyond the afterlife" was. Probably just becoming a ghost. So many things caused you to turn into a ghost.

"You're a strange man." 

Snapping back to reality I stood making my way up to William. "You could say that. Just easily entertained, it's hard to explain. I don't think you're quite there yet. But you asked me something, what was it?"

"I said if you aren't Death then who are you?"

"My name? Well, I would tell you if I could remember it myself. Death himself is probably the only one who knows at this point. You see me and you, we are Reapers. An unfortunate punishment for taking our own lives. Couldn't tell you why this curse was placed, I suppose, and keep in mind this is only speculation, the big man thought we were undermining his creation. I don't think I really want to know. I have been this way, longer than your family has existed." I responded smiling softly. "Though people have taken to calling me The Undertaker."

"You. Know my family?"

"Not personally, but I see a lot of death. My memory might not be great but your file was informational."

"What does that mean?" At this point, William had relaxed completely. "Why is my vision so, blurry all of sudden?"

"The curse of a reaper I'm afraid. It's not really known why mine seems to have, returned slightly. Perhaps it was Alabaster's doing. Angles have strange abilities." I responded gently shaking my head. "As for your file well... I suppose I could let you read it there is no rule specifically against letting a Recently Turned read it."

At Wiliam's nod, I handed it over, sighing as his face fell. Taking it back I quickly locked eyes with him. Smiling softly I chuckled as his shoulders eased, gently tucking a strange of his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I suppose that wasn't the smartest thing I could have done."

"No. It's alright. I do have a question if you'll have it."

"Go right ahead."

"What did it mean when it said adoption pending?" He asked gently pressing a hand to his lips. "I mean I am young I suppose, do Reapers still age? Oh, I suppose that was two questions, apologies."

"Yes, in a sense. Age affects us a lot less after a certain point. But we still know the importance of maturity. Kid are still kids, that much is true. It's just mental age becomes even more prevalent. Emotional age and maturity. As for the former question, I was hoping that you would allow me to raise you now that you have crossed. I've wanted a family for a while. I hope this doesn't seem too inappropriate a time. Well, that or the fact that my wish to adopt was the main reason I was the one who got the job in the first place."

William was quiet for a moment before nodding. "No, I suppose I understand. I think it would be nice, thank you. Now, I would like to take your name, but you already told me you don't have one. That complicates things, but I have a bit of an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Taker. William "Will" T. Spears- Taker."

"I quite like it. Now all I need you to do is sign this. I will say, this is going to hurt. It's a Blood Quill, the name kind of says it. But that's all you need to do, and it will heal." 

Will silently took the quill, wincing as he signed the dotted line. Quickly the paper and quill vanished, His hand mending itself rather nicely.

"Let's head back to my place. I would be willing to carry you, only if you will allow me of course. It's been a long night, and it's quite the walk."

Will nodded, raising his arms to allow me to pick him up. As his file vanished as well I did, gently wrapping one arm around his back, supporting his weight with the other. I had already set a room up for him, magical architecture being a bit of a blessing in the situation. He wouldn't head off for the academy for a few years yet. Sure there would be his typical schooling, and he would have to be caught up to reaper standard before the academy even considered accepting him. But one day he would become a full reaper, and until then he would stay under my roof. he would always be my son, no matter what happened from that point on.

"May I call you Dad?"

Humming softly I turned my attention back to the boy in my arms. At that point, he was half asleep, but he was looking at me so quizzically.

"Of course. I think I would like that."

"Okay. Thank you, Dad. I promise I'm going to try to be a good son for you, better than I ever was before."

"Don't say that. Will, you were a great child. It was the people around you that were bad." I whispered gently petting his hair. "But let's not worry about that too much, therapy is going to be required at some point but I want you to take things at your pace okay?"

"Alright. " Soon Will drifted off to sleep, and I snapped. With ease I transferred us from the forest back to my house, laying him under the pale green sheets and gently tucking him in. I would have changed him, but it didn't seem right in his situation. I wanted him to trust me, to feel safe. we could talk in the morning, and surely we would go shopping for clothes. He needed to be comfortable. But for now, I had to go to bed myself. I was going to need al my energy for the coming days.


	2. Grell Sutcliff

As rain pelted the window I let out a small groan. My depression had been acting up anyway and the storm wasn't helping. The weather was just absolutely atrocious, preventing any form of a real distraction. Reading only went so far, and Alabaster had become rather busy recently.

Apparently, he had a hatchling to take care of. I loved the kid dearly, but it meant what he couldn't spend as much time with me as either of us liked. I was good with kids, that did not mean that I could handle a baby. It was overwhelming, fairly overstimulating having the small-angle flitting around the room.

Then there was his wife. As much as the feather brain was a sweetheart, his wife wasn't as understanding.

Angles had the same understanding of gender and sexuality as reapers did, or well they had fairly easy access to it. Most of them were willing to learn and understand, seeking out a Reaper to fully educate themselves, but they didn't have to. Some deemed themselves higher than us. Like because they were created by God 'intentionally', they had more importance than us. I had even met the odd angle that held daemons in higher respect because they 'didn't taint the life they were given.' His wife was one of those angels, refusing to fully shift from her old ways. My relationship with Alabaster had changed the moment they got together.

Sure I understood her wish for their relationship to be monogamous. That wasn't a bad thing, not everyone liked Polyamory, it wasn't for everyone. I was a bit hurt at first, but our friendship meant more to me than our sex, and I was okay with not having that aspect. I was not okay with her trying to push me to get a wife of my own. She wanted me to make up for all the time I had spent sleeping around, it was concerning, to say the least. I wanted to warn my friend that there was a high chance that she fell, but it wasn't really my place. I couldn't bring myself to hurt my friend like that. 

Well, she was insisting that if I was around their child, then she had to be there. At first, it was fine, but she was judging me so heavily and her animosity towards Will. I had to break it to Alibaster. We didn't speak for a week after my miniature breakdown. I think he was just scared that he was going to lose me, knowing that he couldn't take in Will with his wife being the way that she was. When it was clear I was mostly alright we had a sit-down, feather brain apologising for his wife's treatment of me and agreeing that we would figure out a better way for us to see each other, We sent letters frequently will, and see talked in person occasionally. But I had a feeling even he wouldn't fully help.

Letting out a sigh I was about to head to the bathroom to release a bit then the door gave a ting. Turning back to my desk I arched an eyebrow as a file appeared on my desk, a letter in spiralling letters sitting atop it.

_Dearest Undertaker,_

_With William out of the nest for the most part and my not being able to visit, I realize that you have probably grown depressingly only again. Sure he's only in beginning, but I thought that it would be best if I helped you out a bit. The child is a Soon To Be, the adoption papers are already in his file._

_I know you don't much like over interference, but since you have eased a bit with the rule I will admit I may have directed them to you. I know your feelings on thunderstorms like the one scheduled in your area, so I decided to make your job just a bit easier. Amilia thinks I'm coddling you, but you deserve happiness Undertaker. Family brings you life._

_Do your thing,_

_Alabaster_

Smirking softly I quickly scanned the file, a chill running down my spine as I read the cause of death. Grell Sutcliff, aged thirteen. Tormented and ostracized for non-conformity. A fairly famous child performer none the less commonly called the Woman in Red. Cause of death, bring an overdose on pain medication. That was one of the worst ways to go, three telltale dots forming under their eyes. 

"Hello?" Their voice was soft, wavering. It must be hard for them to trust after the people who were meant to be accepting of everyone mocked and despised them. But none the less they were smiling, drugs giving a false high, The poor thing was absolutely drenched, but Alabaster could only do so much.

Grabbing a towel from under the table I headed forward, returning the kid's greeting with a sympathetic smile. Part of the reason that they seemed so okay with me, was possibly the Angel himself. There was a look of knowing in their brilliant eyes. There heterochromatic eyes. They were beautiful. Long red hair, a single teal eye and a deep sapphire one. it was going to be a shame to see them go. As the Child took the towel I couldn't stifle a small fit of laughter from overtaking my body. It was a burst of mournful laughter, but I felt bad all the same, the fear that entered Grell's eyes being just enough to help me regain control.

"I'm sorry young one. My laughing did not come from a place of ridicule, but of sympathy. It was inappropriate, I realize. But I often can't physically control it." O whispered, smiling as Grell nodded. "I suppose he would have likely mentioned my condition to you."

"The Angle who sent me to you?"

"Yes, he just happens to be my friend. In a sense, you could say he is my ex, though there is no animosity between us. He has a wife and they are happily monogamous." I responded, taking the now wet towels. "Can I help you into something less wet, I don't want this to be any more uncomfortable than it already is."

Grell was silent as they nodded, quietly sitting as I placed them on a Coffin. Heading to the windows I quickly drew the curtains shut, locking the door before tossing Grell a few more towels. The poor thing was trembling, last of the "high" clearly fading. Disappearing into the back I graded a simple red dress and z pair of boxers before returning to the shop front. Grell was struggling with a button on their pants frustration and pain evident in their eyes.

"Let me," I whispered gently wrapping a towel around their arms. Grell shifted slightly, gagging slightly as the force of what they did hit them.

Standing I quickly retrieve a small trash bin, placing it beside them as Their stomach attempted to empty itself. The sick was laced with blood, body not knowing what to do with itself anymore. The moment they were dried off and in the pyjamas, I was marking them as 'collected early' It was one of the small, and admittedly rare, mercies I could give them. As Grell's stomach temporarily relaxed, I pulled off their pants, helping them gently towel off and change.

"Grell, I have to quickly sign something alright? It's going to be over soon, but I have to mark that I collected your soul early."

"Early?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you suffer like this. But you should know we aren't allowed to do this very often." I whispered, gently kissing Grell's forehead. "We can talk when you wake."

Grell nodded, clearly no longer all their. They were strong, Alabaster's assistance clearly having held them together long enough to reach me. But and angels touch only lasted so long. I needed to act quickly, taking my scythe and heading back to the small child. I hadn't therowly read their file, and I honestly didn't want to know exactly what they had gotten their hands on, but once again they were puking, this time much more blood than bile. As they managed to catch their breath,l meaning back on their hand to balance I swung my scythe not really paying their record much mind as I collected their soul. 

Well, that wasn't completely how it worked with reapers. We retained our souls, but even I wasn't entirely certain how or when they returned. I supposed it was when the curse 'fixed' the body, but I couldn't be certain. My personal theory was that t happened when the eyes changed.

As Grell's eyes gave the ringed light, I let out a slightly confused hum. I could have been mistaken but the once deep teel eye had shone fairly blue-tinted. Not enough that I wouldn't still say that it was green, but it was different, to say the least. As Grell's eyes slowly opened I couldn't help laughing, a joyous, wondrous laugh. I had heard of the condition that was now staring me in the eyes, but I hadn't personally seen it before. At least, not with anybody that I really knew and not to that extent.

Mixed Anisomentropia, an interesting addition to the curse that I would never understand. If our nearsighted vision wasn't bad enough, that unfortunate enough to have started with heterochromia, the odd eye instead became just as far-sighted. It was most uncommon because heterochromia was not overly common. Further, it seemed that only those with complete heterochromia got the condition.

"Oh, your eyes are beautiful. I know it's going to be difficult to accommodate but, they are special."

"My visions funny."

"Yeah, you got the short end of the stick when it came to the curse. That pretty, teal tinted eye is farsighted, the right is near. You're going to need specialized lenses or even contacts. But we don't have to worry about those quite yet. that can wait until the morning. I have a proposition to make first.

"Okay?"

"Would you allow me to adopt you? It's quite a simple process, all you need to do is sing a piece of paper. Now the quill will hurt your hand a bit, it's special. It uses your blood as the ink. But your hand will heal quickly, and you will be my child from this day on." I whispered, gently pulling them close. "Sure you will need therapy eventually, all reapers do. But we can take it at your pace, school is mandatory, but you will be accommodated however you need it. I think a more one on one gender and sexuality class would help you with the dysphoria. We don't want to force you to identify as something you are not. I want to help you figure out who you are at your very core."

"What?"

"One thing at a time. Would you like to be my child?"

"Yes. I would like that, I never really had a proper family before."

"Good. Your brother will be back from his therapy in a bit. Pour boy is developing some emotional issues, namely a short temper. You will have to be a bit patient with him. His name is Will. now as for my other, slightly rambled comment. Your file said that you were currently questioning your gender. Is that right?"

"I..."

"It's alright, I had a period where I was the same. For me, it was more finding comfort. But for you, it mentioned that you were having dysphoria and euphoria. And this is okay, I just, want you to say it. I may be able to offer at least a temporary comfort"

"I'm not sure I'm really, always a boy."

"It changes?" I asked, carefully helping them off the coffin. "Flixuats from time to time?"

"Something like that."

"That sounds like gender Fluidity," I said pausing as it hit me. "I haven't actually formally introduced myself. I know Alabaster probably did, but that's still quite impolite of me. I am the Undertaker, no actual name. I lost that a very long time ago. if you would like to hyphen your last name we have made it so you could take the name 'Taker'."

Grell was silent for a moment as they took everything in, following me to my desk and allowing me to guide their hand to the signature line. Unlike Will's their weighting was messy, only partly from the new messed up sight.

"I will. Take your 'name' I mean. Dad, thank you. For caring. Not a lot of people care for those like me."

" I will say, I'm completely healthy myself. I will have episodes where I dip, Alright. But we don't have to worry right now. We will get to know each other a bit better, But for now, let's get you to bed."

Grell smiled as I gently picked them up, carrying them to the spare bedroom. Of course, some magical architecture was in order, I had been meaning to expand anyways. For now, I was just going to enjoy my family, and actually return to therapy myself.


	3. Nadia Jones

Sighing softly I made my way into town, ruffling my short purple-black hair. My eyes were downcast, slight fear coursing through my veins. A bag of vegetables was hun over my shoulder, flattening my puff sleeves slightly.

As much as my look was a disguise I quite liked it. It was comfortable, it felt more right. But I couldn't say that. It wasn't right to say things like that. I just had to keep low and not raise trouble. That way everything would be fine.

Heading into the butcher's shop I smiled up and Andrew. He was a sweet thing, always willing to accommodate me. He was one of the only people who knew about my eyes, but even he didn't know my deeper secret.

"Hey, Andie. It's good to see you out and about."

"It's always good to be out," I responded placing the bag on the table. "I'm here for some stakes. Three T-bone."

Andrew smiled, taking my hand as he handed me the meat. Placing it with the vegetables I handed him the money. Fixing my bag I headed out again smiling as I headed back towards home. 

It was interesting, living as well out of town as we did. We went rich by any means but we were fairly well off. We lived in a nice, fairly large house. Not to mention that the walk between it and town gave me good exercise. It was god practice to play sighted.

Tucking my hair behind my ear I sighed, pausing as I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Well met. Didn't mean to startle you." 

Turning I fairly easily tracked the source of the voice. He was chuckling softly and I had a feeling that I hadn't hidden my issues quite as well as I thought I had. "Not often that I see people like you around, but I've been seeing you around a lot lately."

"Well, I quite enjoy the exercise, besides I'm able. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean anything of it," The man said, chuckling coming to a stop. "It's just my base reaction. I apologise if I offended you, I don't have the best vision myself."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. I am the Undertaker."

"Andie Johnes."

"Your quite an interesting kid Andie. Presenting as a boy, or perhaps in your heart, that is what you really are. Perhaps not been that fists your identity."

"Who are you really?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your not like anyone I have ever met. Even those who are close to me don't know some of the things you mentioned." I hissed, shaking my head. "I'm not going to say you're wrong, but it doesn't make all that much sense."

"You are quite observant. I am not exactly a human, I haven't been for some time." He responded. "I am a grim reaper. Do you know what that means?"

"Not exactly, but I have a feeling that it means something was supposed to happen to me." 

"True. I hope you don't think any less of me for this. I truly did not want anything bad to happen to you. And it is not the only reason for my interactions." He responded, gently tugging my shoulder as if he wanted me to walk with him. "You have quite a few questions."

"Of course I do. Mainly why you saved me. I'm not needed, you don't even know me. It was quite a brutal way for anyone to go. I was not letting you go through that. Not to mention the fact I know quite a bit about you. Your file was informative."

"How's that?" I asked, tapping my arm as we walked.

"Well for one your birth name is Nadia Jones is it not?" 

"Alright?"

"Well your preferred name is Andie, it's quite a nice one. You're not happy with your family, are agender leaning, and recently turned thirteen. There's more but I think I made my point."

"How was I meant to die?"

The Undertaker coughed a bit, recovering fairly easily before letting out a small hum. I understood that it had to be bad if he truly didn't want someone like me gone. Though he genuinely seemed quite nice, like he really cared about me. Perhaps there were good people, and he was reaper so there were some cultural differences. 

"A very ugly crash." He responded, voice trembling slightly. "I can just see the life slowly draining from your body, it just wasn't right. Not someone your age. Not as sweet as you are."

"You really are interesting."

"You should know that I can not always save you. I wish to take a fatherly role in your life, at least until I can properly adopt you. That is if you will allow me to."

Shrugging I kicked a small stone. "If you want. Not sure why, but I won't argue. It will get me out of the house, that's for certain."

"Desperation to leave in your situation is understandable. You have realized you're not like everyone else, haven't you? You can make things happen, magic allowing you to take care of yourself the way that you do."

I couldn't suppress a small shudder as I turned to the man. His vice had been so soft and yet, he knew. The one secret that I tried so desperately to keep even from my family, it must have been in the file. He sounded understanding, but it was terrifying. Nobody was meant to learn about it.

"Don't worry. it simply places you as a magical being, that simplifies things. I just need the council's permission, considering you have family that technically willingly houses you. It will take a few years, but I will get you out. I promise Andie."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Sighing softly I ran my fingers over the flowers of the cheep porcelain cup, overly dilute tea swishing slightly with the movements. It was awful, probably the worst tea I had ever had. It was horrendously cheap tasting and was made with more water than leaves. It was simple soggy leaf water at that point.

Bit it felt wrong to not drink it. The Undertaker had been kind enough to take me out for lunch again, it would be impolite not to. At least that was what my father told me.

He was insistent that I knew how to act like a proper gentleman so long as I was acting as one. I was taught how to tend to guests, the best way to offer tea. Most 'importantly' it was impolite to decline tea.


	4. Harry Potter

The Undertaker sighed as he leaned against his desk. Being next to immortal he has survived for hundreds of years, but Ceil hardly needed anything in years. Not only that but he also hadn't really had any other guests, or 'guests'. 

Letting out a small sigh, he quietly made his way to the backroom, heading down the stairs and to his brother's coffin. Chuckling coldly, he opened the top and ran a hand through his hair. Of course, he knew it was strange to have his brother preserved, but he had a hard time letting go of the past. Even though he forgot a good amount of it, what he didn't he never let go of.

It was a bad day too, not that he could talk it out with his family. William had developed anger issues, so it had become somewhat hard to talk to him about feelings without him becoming agitated. Grell was on a date, she had found someone who seemed to accept that she was not exactly typical, and there was no point ruining it. As for Andie, well they had never truly recovered from the incident. Their retire being had been rattled to the core, the only somewhat decent thing being that they learned their identity. 

"Fuck me." He muttered, closing the casket sadly. "I miss you brother, I just wish I could let go a bit more. I'm sorry to have done this to your body."

As the Undertaker headed back to the main room, Andie popped their head in the hall.

"There's a kid at the door." They called, gently tucking a slightly longer band out of their eyes.

"How old would you..." The Undertaker paused, cutting himself off as they gave him a slightly hurt glare.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't going to ask me something very vision-based and just let him in." They responded, turning quickly with a few deep breaths. There was a tension in their shoulders as they offered the boy a fake smile, holding the door before heading out.

"Sorry sweetheart." He muttered, heartbreaking slightly as he watched them go. Taking a few deep breaths he turned his attention to the small boy in the room. This only made his chest tighten more as he took everything in. The oversized clothes, the way his arms were twig-like, the number of visible scars that he could locate even with the combination of bad fusion and distance. As the boy got closer, he did notice one thing that made him chuckle. His eyes, they were the colour of a grim reaper but he was alive as far as the undertaker could tell. He would have gotten a notice if there was any chance that a Recently Turned as young as the boy in front of him would show up.

"Hello, child." He whispered, smiling and pulling his silver hair out of his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Uncle Vernon doesn't want me anymore." He whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor. "So he decided to leave me here, I'm just a freak after all."

"That's awful." He whispered, gently cupping the boy's cheeks, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "But you are more than welcome here."

"But I'm a freak." He whimpered, gasping as the Undertaker pulled him to his shoulder. "I do all kinds of freakish things."

"Magic?"

"I... Unkle Vernon says magic isn't real."

"Of course it's real, many things are real. I, for example, am a Reaper. I was punished for taking my own life He responded and became what I am. My children are the same. It's okay now, we have things figured out. Not all reapers have to always collect souls, it can be more of a side thing. it's not that much of an issue." The Undertaker said. "I am the Undertaker."

"Harry Potter," Harry responded, sending a small chill down the Undertakers spine. He wasn't stupid, the child was the Boy who lived. He was supposed to be safe and yet he was there in his arms, abandoned by those who had been meant to take him in. Taking a deep breath the undertaker smiled. 

"How would you like to be adopted?" He asked, gently running a hand through the boy's hair again. "I just would need to know a name, if you no longer wish to be referred to by Harry Potter, and if you do if you would be willing to take my name. Then it would simply be the act o signing a piece of paper."

Once again Harry was quiet, gently biting the tip of his thumb before nodding. "You can name me, but I want some connection to my past. I feel like my parents would love me if they knew me."

"Well how about I call you Rilie Potter- Taker." The Undertaker said, gently sitting him of the table. "I just have to know, how much do you know?"

"The only thing I can vaguely remember is a flash of green light," Rilie admitted with a small shrug. "Vernon said that it was a car crash."

The Undertaker couldn't suppress a cold laugh, tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He had figured Rilie had been lied to, but hearing the Potter's sacrifice lessened to a car crash was painful. They hadn't been the only ones affected, everyone that was hurt, that were damaged were undermined in that simple lie.

As he managed to calm down, he gave Rilie an apologetic smile. "Condition. I really should get a card one of these days." 

"What happened."

"A very bad wizard by the name of Voldemort killed them. For a long time, about seven years, the wrong man was jailed for betraying them, it was only two years ago that a witness came forward and corrected the story. The real perpetrator hasn't been caught yet." He admitted, gently whipping an eye with a tissue. "I'm sorry you had to learn like this, but your parents have living friends. Perhaps you will meet them one day."

"That would be nice," Rilie said with a gentle nod.

"Now it shouldn't bee too long before your siblings get home. In the meantime. Now, Will is a boy, but Grell is a little different, as is Andie. Grell is gender fluid, their gender changes. Today she is a girl but she might not always be, most of the time they project but if you don't know, don't be afraid to ask or default to they/them."

"And Andie?"

"Never use gendered terms with them. They were very badly hurt when they were alive, them becoming a reaper was their choice of a rock and a hard place. Some Agender people will be okay with mess-ups, and Andie will understand, but it hurts them. More than normal even. Please try not to comment on anything too much okay? Eyes and hair are free game, just go a little easy with the outfit."

"Okay..." Rilie paused before adding. "Poppa, are they blind? They had eyes like you but, their pupils were green."

"Yeah, they are a little more open with that. It's best not to tease, okay?"

Rilie nodded, smiling softly as the Undertaker brought him into his office. There was already a piece of paper sitting on his desk like the Reapers had been waiting for him to adopt again. Rilie was patient as he filled out the form, sighing quickly despite the slight pain of the quill. Technically it was a blood quill, but a slightly nicer variety saved for reaper adoption. The moment the Quill was placed back on the paper it vanished, and the Undertaker kissed Rilies hand. He had another son, suddenly the day seemed to be looking up.

* * *

Rilie smiled as the Undertaker helped him into some better fitting clothes, tilting his head as Grell ran into the room. As his face landed on the small amount of blood on her stomach, he gasped, smile aiding quickly.

The Undertaker sighed, gently setting Rilir on the bed before pulling Grell to a chair. She didn't struggle as he pulled off her shirt, using it to stop the leading.

"What happened?"

"I and will got into an argument, it was just something stupid but he slashed at me with his scythe." She whimpered, eyes widening as she saw Rilie. "Fuck. Sorry, shit...Wait that's worse. I'm sorry."

"Rilie, Grell. Grell, Rilie." The Undertaker said, voice somewhat cold. "Apologies for shouting, if you need to cover your ears."

The Undertaker was silent for a moment as Rilie gently pressed his palms into his ears. He never liked shouting, and he felt his shoulders tence as the mad took a deep breath.

"Let me look. Grell, let me see." Undertaker hissed making his way to Grell's side. "What happened?

"Will get in here and bring the first aid kit!" Undertaker shouted, holding pressure on Grell's side. It wasn't long before Will made his way into the room, opening the box. His shoulders were tense as the Undertaker quietly worked, stitching and bandaging Grell before turning his attention to the boy.

"I'm sorry dad." There was fear in his voice, as he placed the kit on the table. "I don't know what came over me."

"I know Will but you've really got to learn to control your temper." Undertaker sighed, "I'm going to have to get you tested for something at this rate."

"Please Dad, don't."

"Maybe don't hit your siblings with your reaper scythe."

"I won't! And I've only ever done it once." He hissed, anger flaring as he clenched his fists. As the Undertaker locked eyes with him he slowly relaxed, "I'm sorry. I just, don't trust them."

"I know, but I really think you need to talk to someone. Even if you just talk to me sometimes. Just tell me, 'Dad I need to talk,' and I'll listen." He whispered, gently kissing his son's head. The room was quiet, Grell momentarily dipping to replace her button-up, before the Undertaker spoke. "Does anyone know where Andie went?"

"I think they went to get some drinks." Grell responded, "I don't they will belong. They seemed calm enough."

"It's kind of early, even for them" 

"They said something about getting something light." Will whispered, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's alright, well I would like you two to meet Rilie Potter- Taker," Undertaker said with a small smile." Rilie these are Will Spears- Taker and Grell Sutcliff-Taker."

* * *

"I'm home, sorry I'm late. I ran into Ceil and we talked for a bit." 

The Undertaker glanced up from his book, sighing lightly as Andie made their way forward. They were beyond wasted, and it was somewhat clear they had already been sick once. He hadn't actually expected anything less, they had been gone all day and it had been well into the night at that point.

"I am hoping he brought you home." 

"Yeah, he insisted. Didn't stay long, said that he was working one case or something."

"What happened?" Undertaker sighed, gently pulling them into a hug. "I don't think my little mistake was the cause of you going overboard."

"I'm not sure. I just kind of got into it." They admitted, gently leaning into his hold. "I'm sorry Dad, I just started and I didn't stop."

"Alright, let's get you to bed. I'll introduce you to Rilie properly when you feel a bit better." The Undertaker whispered, gently picking them up and slowly heading to their room. Laying them in bed he quickly retrieved a trash can and a cold cloth. As he set up, he kissed their forehead. They had already fallen asleep, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any until he was certain that they were sobered up.

* * *

"Dad! Will hit me with his scythe!" Rilie yelled, rushing into his room. There was blood running down his face and the undertaker's heart began racing. The meat fact that he was alive was good, but alarming in of itself.

"Oh for fucks...Let me look" He hissed, quickly grabbing the first aid kit. Cleaning the cut he carefully stitched it up. Rilie was lucky, the cut narrowly missing both of his eyes running from his old scar to his chin. The once easily hidden scar now blatantly obvious. The Undertaker did have to admit it still looked like a thunderbolt, just a more realistic one instead of the cartoony one he had started with.

"Poppa, is Will okay?" Rilie asked, gently tilting his head as the undertaker carefully bandaged his face. 

"He needs therapy honestly."

"Do you think he will ever be okay?"

"I don't know Rilie, he's going through a lot." The Undertaker admitted, sighing softly as Will pressed himself into his side. He was sobbing, body trembling with visible fear as he struggled to regain his breath. 

"Dad, I'm scared." He whimpered, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, you're being honest with yourself at least." The Undertaker whispered, petting his hair. "Now about the fact that he is alive. How?"

"He had a soul in her scar."

"He had what?" 

"A soul in his scar. But it wasn't complete." Will admitted gently shaking his head. "I wasn't focused, but it just...It was weird it just formed and shattered."

"Well, there is a chance that you saved his ass but please. When you feel your temper flaring, at all, drop your scythe." Undertaker sighed, pulling Will into a hug. "And please talk to me if you need anything. I don't want you to feel like you can't, or like it's not safe."

"Of course Dad."


End file.
